


Pixar Spirit

by Dejahthoris



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: Getting to know a millennia old spirit can be a challenge, but Yugi and you are determined to try.Just a little oneshot where you and Yugi have a movie marathon with Yami. There are very small hints of (romantic) feelings from both Yugi and Atem, but mostly just a friendship oriented piece.





	Pixar Spirit

“I’m just trying to be patient with him.”

Eyes transfixed on the puzzle held between his palms, Yugi’s words were said with a smile; but there was no denying the layers of melancholy hidden beneath. The two of you were sitting in his rooms, side by side on his bed as you talked about the boy’s current troubles. You reached out and put a hand on his back, offering the supportive, comforting gestures as your palms made slow circles.

“If anyone can get close to the spirit of the puzzle, it’s you, Yugi. I’m not even talking about the special bond you two have, you’re just the kind of person who can get through to people- anyone with half a heart!”

He looked up at you, surprise replacing the bits of sadness. “Really?”

“Yugi, even Seto Kaiba likes you! He’ll never admit it, but he does. You just have this” you waved your hands desperately for a moment, searching for the right words “this aura of bright awesomeness around you.”

The boy blushed as he laughed “ ‘Aura of bright awesomeness’?”

“Oh you know what I mean, you’re just so sweet and kind, you make everyone around you sweeter and kinder. At least, anyone who’s worth a dang.”

You were glad of the smile that crossed Yugi’s face, the one that made his eye light up and was so genuine that it became contagious. “I don’t know about all that, but I’d like to think I can get through to the Other Me, so we can all get to know him better.”

Honestly you had been quite keen on the idea of getting to know this mysterious spirit for awhile now, but he always appeared and went so quick, never wanting to hold onto Yugi’s body for too long. Even when he was present he seem so distant, spouting that he cared for everyone in Yugi’s life as his own friends, but undeniably holding said people at arms length. Yugi himself wanted a time to come when they all felt as close to the spirit as they did to each other, but, when said specter had no memories of who he even was, that was hard.

“Hey, Yugi?”

“Yeah?”

“I know the spirit doesn’t have much in the way of memories about his past, but, what if we just focused on making new memories?”

Yugi got a sudden glint in his eyes that spoke of determination and some purer version of conspiration “I was thinking the same thing! I know it’s hard on him, dwelling on the past, so I’ve been wanting to find a way to, I don’t know, distract him?”

“You said that he can appear beside you, kinda like an astral projection or something, right?” Yugi’s excited, emphatic nod supplied your own excitement with fire “Well how about we just do simple stuff with him at first? Like, why don’t we show him some movies! He can get out of that cramped puzzle for a bit and experience new things with us! I mean, you’ll be the only one who can actually see him, but we’ll know he’s there in...you know, spirit.”

“I think a movie marathon is a great idea! I bet I can convince him to do it too...but...”

“What’s wrong? Think he’ll find our little group’s taste in movies awful or something?”

Yugi scratched the back of his head “No, it’s not that, I just don’t want to overwhelm him. So, maybe for the first night at least, it could just be the three of us? I don’t want to exclude the others, but I don’t want to make the Other Me uncomfortable either…”

“Yeah, I get it. We’ll just have to ease him into it. I don’t mind it just being us the first time around” then an idea came almost unbidden into your thoughts and you knew you had to throw it out there as an offering. “In fact, if you  _ really _ want to take it slow, it could just be you and him at first, if you think that’s best…”

He offered you a patient smile of reassurance “I think it’ll be okay with the three of us, it was your idea after all.”

 

That conversation led to this, a week later, you setting a stack of movies to choose from beside Yugi’s own stack, the smell of popcorn in the microwave and cold drinks placed on coasters. As you picked out your most recommended flicks, you took notice to Yugi giving particular spots in the room meaningful looks. You recalled that he and the spirit had a sort of mindlink, so it wasn’t hard to figure out what he was doing.

“Hey, guys?” you were careful to address the unseen third party instead of just Yugi, your small act to make the shadow feel included.

Yugi’s attention snapped from the seemingly empty armrest of the couch to look at you “Yeah?”

“I know I can’t hear the Pharaoh or anything, but, Yugi, when you talk to him tonight, since it’s just us, could you talk out loud? That way I can hear at least half the conversation?”

The boy in question threw another look to the air above the armrest, though you figured this was just a general questioning look and not a telepathic conversation. Then Yugi turned back to you “Actually, that’s what we were talking about. See, Other Me is worried you’ll feel awkward not being able to see him and stuff.” 

You had to chuckle a little at that, it was a bit sweet in a way, his worry. You deliberately turned your sights to the assumed spot the specter was hovering at and said “Don’t worry, you’ll have to go through Yugi if you want to say anything to me of course, but it’s no different than a bit of a language barrier or something. Yugi will just be our translator” you ended with a wink aimed at said boy. “As long as you don’t mind, I don’t mind, Pharaoh.” 

A bit of a pause where Yugi giggled before saying “He says he doesn’t mind and...thank you.”

“Well with that settled, I’ll go get the popcorn and we can get this marathon started!”

In a wave and a wink you disappeared to the kitchen, leaving the ancient spirit at the mercy of Yugi’s knowing looks. He may keep this conversation hidden from you, but Yugi needed to take the opportunity to nudge at his other self.

“You seemed pretty shocked when she looked directly at you. I’m surprised you didn’t blush!”

The former Pharaoh crossed his arms and looked his partner right in the eyes “I  _ was _ shocked, but that’s no reason for me to blush” he barely forgoed the idea of bringing up that Yugi himself blushed at your borderline flirtatious wink. 

Deciding to hold off on the nudging for now, Yugi just settled for a unconvinced hum before bringing up something he had wanted to earlier. “You know, she was really really happy when I told her you said yes to spending time with us.”

Obviously shocked by that statement as well, the spirit actually had to avert his eyes now “I’m...flattered, but I’m not sure why she would be so excited...”

“The same reason I am. We’re just wanting to get closer to you, is all. It’s okay if that takes a while, but we still want to make the effort.”

Now that sentiment, that did succeed in making Yami blush ever so slightly. It was barely a hint of pink, and likely not even noticeable in his transparent form, but it was there, he could feel it. This was such unfamiliar grounds for him and he wondered...he wondered how he had gotten such genuine friends upon his release from the puzzle. It was going to be hard for him, and yes, it would take time, but...but if Yugi, and you and the others were willing to put in the effort, then by the gods he would too. 

The spirit’s attention was drawn by your reappearance, and he actually found himself smiling as he watched you and Yugi settle down on the couch beside him. Yugi had just popped your first suggestion in and the spirit was warned that this was technically a movie intended for children, but still charming, sweet, and worth the watch.

“You, my friend, are about to witness the genius of Pixar” you proclaimed, again at the armrest where the Pharaoh was perched “this movie may be about a cowboy trying to cope with a space ranger, but I promise the message behind it all is one you’ll appreciate.”

 

Indeed, you were correct, Yami did enjoy the message of the movie and the feature as a whole, really. As you got up to put in the movie Yugi picked for your next watch, the spirit found himself with the need to do something.

“Partner, do you mind if I take over, for just a moment? I want to say something to her directly.”

As expected the boy had no qualms with this and handed the reins of his body over just as you were settling back down on the couch. He called out your name, causing you to look at him. Honestly, it was a bit hard to tell the difference between Yugi and Yami at times, but you had recently determined that the best way to know, was to look in the eyes. You knew in an instant that it was the Pharaoh who spoke to you now.

“I wanted to say thank you for this. I’m sorry if I am...distant at times, but thank you for being my friend.”

The words warmed your heart in an instant, and that showed in the smile you answered with. Maybe the Pixar flick bearing messages of friendship had been the contributor to his sudden almost-tenderness, but you would like to think it’s always there in him, just a bit hidden under his guarded nature.

“Anytime, Pharaoh.” 


End file.
